Little Girl
by pencilsinabag
Summary: “What’s the matter little girl?” he had asked, his large calloused hand stroking her soft cheek for a moment.
1. Chapter 1

She remembered when she first saw the white haired Jounin.

She had been a child of seven, crying softly after the cruel words of the children in her village had chased her from the playground.

He came to her, large and strong, and squatted down to her

"_What's the matter little girl?"_ he had asked, his large calloused hand stroking her soft cheek for a moment.

She looked surprised, for not many people showed her such tender kindness, not in a long time.

For her parents where dead, had been for at least five years and all memories of such kindness were blurry and forgotten.

His hand was warm against her skin, and softly getting wet by the salty tears she could not stop.

One arm enveloped its self around her small body, enveloping her in a loving embrace, one that only a father could give.

And yet.

And yet, if he knew what would occur years later, he would not have given her such a tender loving embrace.

But he knew naught of the future and kept on giving the lonely girl the love she so desperately sought after.

It was at twelve she saw him again.

She was no longer needing of love from him, yet when she saw him her heart skipped a beat.

She swore it was because of the black-haired Gennin merely several paces away.

He was forbidden after all.

Her teacher.

Her mentor, though were they not the same?

And eventually the one true love of her life.

For what she had felt for the dark Uchiha boy, was ever only the shallow attraction to what was outside.

And from that warm embrace that had occurred merely five years ago, there was planted a small seed which grew from every passing glance that she threw him. It would blossom into a beautiful Sakura flower, her namesake and beauty which he said she radiated.

But.

But, if she continued to fool herself, to pretend she felt something for the Uchiha boy, everything would have remained ever the same.

There would not be passion-filled kisses between him and her.

There would not be forbidden meetings, ones that breathed of passion and screamed of illicit behavior, especially for the two.

Yet, she did not.

She knew she was fooling herself, when the tears she shed for the Uchiha bo—no young man came fast and furious, yet at the same time fake.

When the soft spoken words that came from her sounded ridiculous to her, and to him.

Yes it was after he left, that she allowed her heart to soar freely, to let the small bud, which had been softly dying, to grow bigger, to blossom.

It happened when she was twenty-one.

The dark-haired Uchiha Jounin had bought her to the party, along with the blond young man, he who remained her friend through the trials of life.

And there he was.

He stood, lazily as was his manner, reading those awful books of his, the orange cover like a beacon.

She gave a silent gasp, having not seen him for so long.

Her heart was pounding.

She made a motion to go to him, but before she got there, she saw something.

She saw him drop his book; his mask pulled down and give a feather light kiss to the thirty-seven year old Jounin, the old teacher of Hyuuga Hinata.

She had given a small gasp, heard by him, and ran.

He ran after her.

She was a splendid Konoha ninja, having achieved the Jounin status several years before.

She ran, jumped, everything to get away from him.

She was, after all, sorely hurt.

Every thing...that had occurred in years past...after her Chuunin exam...

She wondered how he could do such a thing, how...after everything...?

She went to where she had hidden.

The place where she had met him...so long ago.

She did not know whether she wanted him to find her or not.

As it were, she did not have a choice.

He came to her, offering explanations she did not want to hear.

She made no motion to move and he placed his hand on her cheek

And echo to what had happened all those years ago.

She leaned into his touch, unconsciously, because it was familiar.

Hesitantly, he wrapped his arm around her shaking, sobbing body.

She grasped at his clothing, burying her head in his chest, her tears soaking his shirt.

"_Why?"_ she whispered

He did not respond, rather he held her closer, his arms tight around her body. She whimpered at his touch, as it sent electrical currents through her body, sent her blood boiling.

But.

But, she was mad at him, was she not?

She swiftly hit him on his chest, pushing him from her.

"_Go away."_

She hissed.

He did not move.

"_No."_

She whimpered in his arms again. His arms were warm and safe to her. And then was his hand.

His hand was as calloused as it was years ago, as soft, as warm. As loving.

And then...came his lips.

His lips brushed hers gently, beneath the mask and she, growling softly, yanked his mask off. She kissed him roughly, her lips cold against his.

He kissed back, coaxing her lips until they became warm against his.

When they broke away they were panting.

"_What's the matter little girl?"_


	2. Chapter 2

"_What's the matter little girl?" _

She whimpered faintly.

His voice evoked feelings long buried since the times when she had been younger, smaller, and believed he belonged to her.

Yet now...to see his lips on Yuhi Kurenai...

He...did not belong to her.

She sighed. She had to leave.

Soon.

She glared at him "Let me go Kakashi" she spat. "Won't you go back to Yuhi?"

He chuckled "Yuhi? Sakura-chan...You of all people should know...I have eyes for no one."

She whimpered, his words a tiny, deep wound on her heart.

"Except you" He continued.

She gave a slight gasp.

"No…Kakashi...no!" She cried against his arms "Stop...stop it!"

Her sobs were muffled in his shirt, and her hands grasped at him "Stop...toying with me...my heart...can't take anymore...Kakashi." she whispered

She wrenched herself from his warm grasp and fled.

In the turbulent weeks that followed, the relationship between them was deteriorating.

She found that she wanted it back.

So hard to forgive.

So hard to forget.

Yet...so hard not to love him.

The blond-haired Jinchūriki was worried. His former sensei was gloomy and seemed not be himself. Why...when he threatened to shout the ending to his precious books...he didn't even bat an eyelash. And one of his best friends was gloomy as well. He frowned.

Something was wrong with them.

But...what?

---

The pink haired Kunoichi was struggling with tears.

A week.

A _week. _

She missed him.

"Sakura!"

She turned around, hoping it was him.

His white hair.

Lone black eye, hitai-ate covering his other eye.

And that awful book of his.

He grinned at her, lazily as was his manner

"Yo."

Her fists clenched and she ran at him. She threw her arms around him, tears already gathering at her eyes.

He smiled slightly and wrapped his own arms around her.

She wrenched herself from his grasped and glared at him. He hurt her.

And she did not want to fall into his grasp, his arms, his very being. Because once was painful enough. Twice would be like suicide. Three times...well it was a path best not taken.

Besides...it _hurt_.

Badly.

She hit him.

He winced, rubbing his arm.

"Is there a reason for you to be hitting me?" he wanted to know. She scowled, parts of her temper bubbling up.

"Yes" she snapped "You!" He chuckled, looking far more amused then she wanted him to be. Her scowl deepened. "Be serious Kakashi" she yelled

He gripped her arms, drawing her close.

"I am being serious Sakura" he breathed, his breath tickling her neck, causing her to shudder slightly. She growled at her traitorous body.

"I…" she groaned, his lips were on her neck—it was very distracting. When his lips hit her most sensitive spot, she gasped. Breathing heavily, she squirmed in his arms, wanting to get away from him.

And his torturous lips.

He didn't let her go. In fact he held her closely.

"You want this Sakura" he murmured against her neck, "I know you do."

"Yes…" she murmured breathlessly, ignoring the voice in her mind that was screaming at her. "Yes...I do"

The lone eye widened.

Her arms went around him, and her eyes closed as she pressed her lips against his. Confused beyond words, his lips were cold against her. She broke away and glared at him.

"What is it you want" she demanded a little hurt. "Me? Or _Kurenai_?" Kakashi snapped to attention.

Kurenai.

That kiss had been a fake. A way of trying to see whether Asuma would fight for her. Kakashi winced. I still have them; he thought ruefully, the bruises he gave me.

But she did not know that.

"You have to understand" he said. Patiently. "Kurenai means naught to me"

She gave a noise of disbelief.

I've trouble believing that" she stated "Being that your tongue was down her throat a week or so before."

He sighed "First, I did _not_, as you so charmingly put it, stick my tongue down her throat," he informed her. "And second, you have to understand, the kiss was fake."

She scoffed.

"You can't fake a kiss, anymore then you can fake a plant growing" she said irritably.

"Actually you can kind of fake a plant growing, but that's not the point!"

She glared at him "Then what _is_ the point?" she demanded

"The point is that Kurenai had me kiss her to see if Asuma would fight for her." He rolled up his sleeve and showed her his blue-black bruises. She blinked and winced. "I can help with those" she offered, feeling rather...ashamed at her actions.

He smiled "Its ok" he told her "They don't hurt. Much" She glared at him, wondering if she had _ever_ met someone so gods curst _infuriating_. He chuckled and held her close, his lips finding their way to her neck.

She shivered out of pleasure.

He growled, a deep feral growl, ripped from his throat when he heard her give the smallest moan of pleasure. He lifted his lips from her neck, to look at her eyes.

They were closed.

He placed a kiss on the hollow of her throat. Upwards. On each cheek. On each eyelid. And then her lips.

---

He watched her sleep.

He thought she was beautiful.

She was curled in his arms, exhausted.

---

_She remembered when she first saw the white haired Jounin. _

_She had been a child of seven, crying softly after the cruel words of the children in her village had chased her from the playground._

_He came to her, large and strong, and squatted down to her_

"_What's the matter little girl?" he had asked, his large calloused hand stroking her soft cheek for a moment._

_She looked surprised, for not many people showed her such tender kindness, not in a long time._

_For her parents where dead, had been for at least five years and all memories of such kindness were blurry and forgotten._

_His hand was warm against her skin, and softly getting wet by the salty tears she could not stop. _

_One arm enveloped its self around her small body, enveloping her in a loving embrace, one that only a father could give._

_And yet._

_And yet, if he knew what would occur years later, he would not have given her such a tender loving embrace. _

_But he knew naught of the future and kept on giving the lonely girl the love she so desperately sought after. _

She woke, smiling sleepily at him

"I'm no longer that little girl, Kakashi" she told him, a note of finality in her voice.

He nodded sleepily "I know."

She smiled at him and got up. Kissing him softly on his cheek, she walked towards the kitchen. She heard the rustle of his clothes behind her and felt his arms encircle her waist.

"But you are _my_ little girl."

---

---

**Oo Er...the ending sounded strange to me… you tell me if it does. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Please R&R**


End file.
